


Even the Darknest Night will end and the sun will rise

by Rose_1444



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, I wish that so much, Love, history au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Will sun really rise for Queen and Lord M? Or the darkness wins? Will they get happy ending ?





	1. Chapter 1

“Today is hard in the parlament ? “Queen looks to the dark from the window , it was nearly time for dinner and she was so used to company of Lord M that she doesn’t want to has dinner with mama and sir John.

“Quiet good madam,” It was Lady Emma who answers before she looks to other ladies. “I am little worry that’s not reason why Lord Melbourne is not here....”

Victoria looks back to her. “ What about you talking Emma? Something happen? “

“I am not sure if I am right person who should talking about it ma’am ,” She says.

“I am Queen , what’s happen Emma? “ She try to hide how worry she is when she goes back to her. “if you don’t explain it , I will goes to see him...”

“Today is a day when he lost his soon, “ She says sad. “ He in that day doesn’t want to see anybody, “

Victoria for moment sit in the chair and then looks to Emma again.

“You are close friends with Lord M, right?”

“Yes madam, “ She smiles a bit.

“I think he doesn’t deserve to be alone that day,” Both women looks to each other eyes. “I will go to see him ,” Says Victoria.

“Madam...that’s not good idea...”Says one of her ladies.

“Of course it’s he would not let me alone in so big sadness ,” Victoria was on her feet immediately.

“You can take mine carriage ma’am. It will be not so unusual see me coming that day ...” Lady Emma smiles to her.

“Thank you ,”She smiles and thing was decided she can not let him be alone today.

×××××××××××  
In the next twenty minutes she was in the carriage who belongs lady Portman and thinking if things she does now are right.

“Of course it’s right , he deserve happiness, “ She says to the darkness of carriage and looks outside.

House of Lord Melbourne looks empty and sad only in one of windows she saw light.

Carriage stopped and she get out and looks to men who get her here. “ You can ride back to the palace,”  
He did not argue with her. “Yes madam. ..”

She looks again to house and then go to the doors hearing how carriage continue in ride again. She takes deep breath before she knocking on the door. She has to wait for moment.

“ I have message for Lord Melbourne, from Queen. ..” She says when doors was opened.

Men who stay in them looks on her. “What message?”

She smiles a bit it was great he did not notice she is a Queen.

“it’s message directly to Lord Melbourne, “ She says her best of regal voice.

“Well don’t says that I did not warn you , he has really bad mood ,” He finally let her go inside.

“Stairs and first door in right ,” He says and then go back to room he came from.

“Thank you,” She says and goes upstairs and for moment stops before door. “It’s right...”She whispers and then carefully open them.  
He sits in chair, with close eyes , head leans to the chair and in his right hand he has empty glass from brandy. His face looks so sad in the lights of candles she can see few tears.  
In that moment she desire to hugs him and make him forget to all that bad things all way she could.

She slowly goes to him and in that moment he start to talking.

“How many times Emma , you will not help me when you will look on me sad, tomorrow I will be again me. You should be in the palace, with Victoria,” He says but his voice sounds nearly breaking. He open eyes and realise it’s not Emma Portman who stand before him.

“Ma’am! “He looks really surprised on her and wipe tears quickly and try to stand quickly too.

“Lord M ...” She come to him closer.

“Something happen ma’am ?Some crisis? “ He asks.

“No ...yes... a little, “ She says and come even more closer.

He smiles a bit or trying to. “I am sorry I did not expect visitors,”

“I know ...Lady Emma said that to me...” She says carefully.

“She should not speaks about that...”They eyes meet for moment.

“I could not let you alone , in that day,” She continue like she did not hear him. “You would not let me so sad I can’t too....”

“So that’s reason why you come to me in the night alone ? “He laughs a bit.

“Yes, “ She says a little bit shy realise how closer they stand.

“ Ma’ am you should go back to the palace ,” He says sad. “It’s definitely not good for you be here...”

“ I don’t want to go” She smiles a bit.

“I should talk with Emma to stop that night visits, “He looks on her and she can see tension in him.

“Are you complaining on mine company Lord M?” It’s should be joke but she sounds sad.

“No!” He says quickly and takes her hand to show his wish. “I am glad you are here. Of course I am ....I am always glad to be in your company ma’am,” He looks to her eyes , that alcohol he drunk force him to says things he was worry too say before.

“So why you sending me away? “ She says even more sad.

“You know why. ...” He gently rubs her hand.

“I don’t want too go away ,” She says and looks to his eyes again. “I send carriage back...”

“They will look for you ...”

“Emma will have explanation for it,” She says with smiles

“Partner in crimes, “He laughs a bit.

She laughs with him and then it was her who hugs him.

“It’s nothing bad to be here, I don’t want to see you so unhappy “

He freeze a bit but then slowly hugs her too.

“No I wish you to be happy too, but we should not forget who we are , ma’am...” He says to her quietly still holds her. “Queen and prime minister. ..”

“I am tired of that....”She says.

“Of what?”

“That we are only Queen and minister,“ She says and hugs him more tightly.

He know what he should says. He should send her back in his carriage but he was in the end only human.

“I should be tomorrow early in the parlament so we get you to the palace ma’ am before all will be awake,” he listen himself to telling that and close eyes for moment. He knows that they both play with fire.

She looks to his eyes then, she always like them but tonight they was more green then before.

“It’s that agree Lord M ? “

“Yes exactly that it’s ma’am..”

She for next moment looks to his eyes enjoy that moment that they are so close , she never realised that hugs some person can be so good.

He looks back to hers . “I am only worry that we end in the hell,”

“We don’t ....”She says and looks up to him.

He for moment looks to her eyes and then time her lips. Thinking if he should do it. He freeze a bit again, knowing it’s not right.

“it’s something wrong?” She asks quietly.

“Me , I want to do something ...”

“So do it , I believe you with all my soul,” She looks to him still.

He hugs her tightly. “When I will do it I am not sure if I find a way to stop ,” He whispers.

“I believe you...”She says and looks on him still. Then she done something what surprised him. “William,” his name sounds like prayer.

He could not wait anymore he moves down to her and softly kisses her.  
Their kisses became slowly more then softly.

“No no....” He force himself to make step back from her.

“ What is wrong? “She asks softly.

“What all ...that’s. ..” He shakes his head.

She make step to him again. “You don’t see that I want exactly that. ....” She stops before him again , really closer.

“There are more important things then our feelings “He looks to her like he fighting some battle inside.

“There is nothing more important then that for tonight, “She says more brave then she feel.

“Are you sure? “ He asks.

“Of course I am ....” She looks to his eyes again and this time she kisess him.

“What if somebody will know ....”He whispers between kisses. “It’s like treason ,”

“Nobody know I am here....” She whispers and that’s was last words for really long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes really soon. They did not sleep much , they talking and talking. He was able to forget to all sadness he normally feel that night and not only to that , he know that its mistakes to thinking to women who sleep in his chair like more then Queen or friend but this things doesn’t work so easily .

He closed eyes for moment. “God dam say me what I am doing ...” He whispers for himself, of course no answer coming. 

He few moment before let send for carriage, so it was only time to wake up her. He carefully touches her hand, he was surprised how quickly she holds his and how nice feeling it was .He looks up to her. She has still closed eyes. 

“Ma’am?” 

She still did not open eyes. He for moment thinking and then slowly and carefully touch her check. “We really have to go....” 

She open eyes and see him so closer. She smiles. “ We have to?” 

“Yes we have to carriage wait for us....” He smiles and stand up. “And you have to be back in the palace before somebody starts to looking and asking, “ 

“Oh ...” Her smiles for moment was away, like she forget to that too. She still holds his hand when she wakes up. “I am sorry I did not want to fall asleep,”

“Its nothing , I fall asleep too ma’am,” He smiles , he did not but it was not for first time when he was awake all night and then go to the parliament like always. They together leave room and even when they both hear how servant open doors for them they let each order hand again. 

“Your carriage waits sir,” He looks to lord Melbourne and then to the her with surprised face but , he did not say a world. 

“Thanks ...” Lord M open doors for her and smiles a bit, when he see that in the early hour is no one around. They continue to the carriage together and he open doors for her again. Both of them miss confused look of Lord Melbourne servant Joseph.

“To the palace first,” Says Lord M before he join to her inside. “Quickly,” 

She looks on him and trying to hide that feelings but, she can not now. “Are you really so worry that we will be seen together?”

“I am not worry about me, ma’am....” He looks to her seriously. 

“I can handle people talking,” She looks on him defiantly.

“Not that way, ma’am.” 

“I am not child, Lord Melbourne!” She looks on him crossed a bit. 

He shakes his head. “ I know your are not a child, but I know what could happen , we have to think on that...both ,” He takes her hands again to his. There was more things what could happen, things he did not want to think, in the parliament men speak about visit of King Leopold and it was pretty easy to know where it leads. 

“What could happen....?” She asks holding his hands too. 

“ If somebody will know you spend night with me , in my house they could think ...” He shakes his head. “They could think that your visit was only for one purpose... “

She blushes when she realise what purpose he probably think, she wants to answer to that but instead of it she asks to something different. 

“Will you come for dinner tonight?” 

“I am not sure , ma’am....” He says, both know that they are nearly in the palace. 

“ I always can get to you when you don’t,” She teases him.

“No , ma’am I will speak with lady Portman about it,” He laughs a bit.

“I don’t think so,” She smiles to him. 

“Probably not....” He answer after moment. 

She laughs and looks to him. “Maybe better to stop here and I can walk back, it will not look so suspicious?” 

Now it was him who get a little blushes, because his mind sometimes work different he would wish. 

“Right, stop!” He shouts a bit and carriage stops. “Thank you , ma’am.” 

“Your welcome lord M, where is all you should not do that, ma’am ?” She laughs before she opens door of carriage and kisses him quickly on his check. He laughs only and looks behind her for moment when she continue walking to the palace. 

“So now to the house,” He says to the coachman, even then he already know it. He has feel that day could be one great. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sun was rise when she get close the palace, she did not want to hide her big smile. Night with Lord M was one of the best nights she spends with somebody. She never had many friends or people who would care about her like him. 

When she for moment close eyes she could see how he looks on her, that smiles he has when they talking and when she kisses him few times during that night and when he kisses her. 

“Drina, what did you doing out so early?” First voice she hear when she get inside the palace belongs to her mother. 

“I wish you good morning too mama,” She still has that smiles when she answers and see her coming closer.

“I looked for you, and Lady Portman says you are in the gardens,” 

“Well I was....” She smiles still.

“Never mind, “ Her mother take her hand and together they go sits to the one of chairs. “ I would like to talk about uncle Leopold . He and your cousins will arrived tomorrow or next day. Both boys change from last time,” She smiles to Victoria. 

She looks on her mother and all she from that moment fell was anger. “What exactly you mean by that mama?” 

“All women and Queen more need some husband, somebody who will support her....” 

“But I have person who support me,” She looks to her mother. “ He support me from moment I start like the Queen , not like you or sir John mama, you always expect mine fails.” She did not say that but she mean of course Lord M , who different. She stand sup. 

“You can not run before this Drina...” 

“We end for now mama,” She looks to her eyes, she doesn’t want to hear any single word about wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Melbourne walking by the hall of the house who looks still empty. He know he should have thoughts more about the law they will discuss today, but in his mind he still see her. Sometimes he has feel , he doesn’t thinking about different things then about her, about Queen, about Victoria.

He wants to open doors when he hear steps behind himself. Nobody should not be here so early, there was good an hour to first discussion. He slowly looks to the hall. He did not see anybody,but if somebody was here, he or she could hide behind sculpture who was in the hall.

“Its anybody here?” He asks before he try door again.

Nobody answers him so he open door and in the moment he wanted to go inside that happen. He can feel cold knife under neck.  
“Do not move Lord Melbourne,”

“Who are you?” He trying to hide how surprise he is by that , that was really not normal situation and he was not a men who wants to get treating by someone. He make quick decision.

“What do you want?” He asks and before he can get answer he make move back to person who attacking him and try to push that person back.

“Take that like warning Lord Melbourne,” He feel like person push knife to his belly. “And if you want to be a live stay of our way,”

For first it was like he feel warm and then realise its his blood. The attacker let him and he make steps back to the wall and leans about it.

“Which way ?” He feel pain so much pain, but looks to person in black clothes with white mask. “ Stay from Queen....” Says that men and laughs.

“Never....” Says Lord Melbourne before he feel like he getting unconsciousness. Last thing he hear was next laughs from that men.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“Here is messenger from house , madam.” Says servant and let very young boy go inside the Queens office she looks up , to see that boy who could be maybe around twelve years old.

“Madam ,” He looks to Queen and to her ladies, women speaks before Queen get work who they send from parliament all days. “I have messages for you....” He looks little unsure.

“You can talk ,” She smiles.

“Lord Peel send me, he this morning find lord Melbourne after attack in the parliament....”  
Boy says and in the office in the moment all stop. Victoria looks o him and her mind refuse to work with that kind of information.

“How is Lord Melbourne now....?” It was Emma Portman who asks, she then get warning look from Lehzen but in the same time it was Queen who ask to same thing.

“How bad is it with lord M?” She holds the desk and trying to hide that this new make her shakes a bit.

“I don’t know that madam,”

“Is he....?” Her voice breaks a bit when she thought on worst possibility.

“No no madam ...Lord Peel send for doctor and they take him to his house,” Boy explain.

“Thanks god,” Victoria finally get a little smiles, says that worlds really quietly , only her ladies could hear her.

“Thank you,” Queen realise that boy could hear them and wait until the door was close and then says clear voice. “I have to speak with Lord Peel...” Second part of sentence stay in air even when she did not say that. She has to see Lord M. She get on feet and go to door trying to control her emotions. She feel so worry about him, but she know that, he believe she can handle all crisis and that was definitely one of big one. She doesn’t want speak with Lord Robert Peel that men will probably want to by prime minister at least for time Lord Melbourne will treat from that attack. She really can’t think on other possibility, even when she doesn’t do that she feel tears in the eyes.

  
“Prepare carriage, “She says servant who stand before door. Then she looks back to her ladies.  
“Lehzen , Lady Portman will you ....?”

“Yes madam,” Lehzen answer first.

“Yes thank you ma’am,” It was not so hard to see that Lady Portman is worry about her friend too .

“It’s not normal, that things right , attack in the house , well that could mean some kind of revolution, “ Lehzen says carefully.“ Its like somebody attacking you Drina. ..”it’s looks that even when she did not want to she was upset because she use her name like before she became Queen.

“I wanted to say your Majesty of course...”

“That’s not helping” Says Lady Portman. Looks on Queen who for moment close eyes and leans about door.

“Nobody wants to attack you , if it was the true ma’am I am sure that Lord Melbourne would make something we would probably notice , like more soldiers around and he would said that to you. ..”She continue in explains and stand up and come closer to her.

“I am not afraid about me...” She says and trying to not cry. Older women realise what about she is thinking and smiles a bit.

“I am sure he will be alright ma’am...”  
“Hope so...”Victoria looks on her and quickly wipe few tears from eyes .” I really hope he will be alright, “

“Of course he will ma’am...”She says and looks to young Queen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The way looks so longer , then it really was. Face of Queen was full of worries when she and her two friends were on way to the house of Lord Melbourne in the city. Carriage finally stops , before that house, it was different then during that night when she was here. Before house was two soldiers and that personal servant of Lord M who open doors for her last evening.

“Madam....” He rush open doors of carriage for them and offer her a hand , and trying to hide surprised that Queen is same women who was during that night with Lord Melbourne.

“Thank you,” She use his help and get out from carriage and then wait to Lady Portman and Lehzen. “ Where I find Lord Melbourne....?”

“Go upstairs and in the hall to you waits Lord Peel, your Majesty and a doctor.”

Victoria nods and goes to house, both soldiers who stands in the door saluting when she goes inside, with both ladies behind her. She smiles a bit, his house looks now even more sad then in the night, but she know she can’t looks so worry before Lord Peel. He stands upstairs and looks to her little unsure. Well she thought it has to be him, she always listen about him, but never meet him before.

“You majesty, I am sorry that we has to meet in that circumstances,” He starts when she stops before him and he for moment looks down. She notice that behind him stands next men, who was probably a doctor.

“ Its good to meet you Lord Peel, but I have to agree that this circumstances are not good. What happened?” She looks to him again.

“Well I don’t know much madam, I thought I will make few things before first discussion in house starts , and I founded lord Melbourne in the hall with wound and unconscious. “  
“Thank you, Lord Peel now I would like to speaks with a doctor,” She says but he continue in talking. “ Your majesty, I know you will not like what I want to say now ...but I think it will take at least week until Lord Melbourne will be able to get to house and work, you should consider someone who would be your prime minister,”

“I guess you are one candidate right? ” She looks on him with strictly look. “I will not make new prime minister, that country have one sir and its Lord Melbourne,” Then she goes behind a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will be Lord M alright? Oh ....guys go read :D

Doctor make bow and look to her.

„Your majesty, Lord Melbourne was hardly wounded,“

„How much hard?“ She asks and looks to a doctor who stands before door to room.

„Somebody stabed him, madam. Next few hours will be most important, we have to wathing If That wound will not get infection,“ Doctor says and looks for moment to her seriously. 

„Thank you doctor,“She says a and look to him. „Now I need to see him,“ 

„I am not sure if it’s good idea ma’am.“ He says and looks to her carefully.

„I am not asking if it’s good idea ,“She looks to him striclly. 

„In that case ma‘am…“ He make step to let her go inside. 

Queen take deep breath and open doors before her. She goes inside and Lady Portman and Lehzen goes inside with her.

Room looks realy dark , all curtains was shout and only one light in room was from candle in the table in the corner. Next to table was little library with few books and she can see between books some bottle who looks nearly empty. She doesn’t want to looks on bed in the middle of room , she was realy worry to see him that way.  
She know she has to look she make next step to the room and then finally looks on bed and him. 

She can’t hold tears back now. First of them find a way from her eyes to her check. She has to blink a bit to get them from eyes look on him that way hurts.  
She looks to him still. He looks realy pale, he was under blanket , so she can’t see his wounded but in his face she saw it’s not good. 

„Lehzen ,Lady Portman go out please,“ She was glad for that darkness, it could hide all her tears but her voice sounds so full of sadness too.  
Both women looks to second one and then to Victoria and doesn’t said a world before they let her alone with Lord Melbourne.

She waits until they closed doors and then she let her tears fall again. She was terrified he will die. She makes next step to him and sits next to him , and only bed move a little under her weigh.

„You can’t leave me…you just can’t…..“ She nearly doesn’t see to him for all tears. How she wish to hear his voice now , see that smiles he used when they talking. 

„What I will do without you?“She sobs. 

„I can’t ….“She shakes her head , of course she thought on control of all country but her first thought was she could not be without him , without their meeting , without his smiles. She takes his hand carefully , and it’s make her maybe more worry how much cold it’s seems to be.

„Please be alright…Lord M , Wiliam….“She whispers and looks to his face again but only starts to crying more she close eyes tightly like it could help, but then she can feel it his hand slowly take hers. 

She opens eyes quickly and looks to him and to their hands.

He slowly open eyes, looks realy confused for moment but then he looks to her eyes who was still full of tears. 

„Victoria …“ His voice sounds realy weak and with a lot pain. „Ma’am …“

„Shh…“She wipes her tears quickly and holds his hand still. „Thanks god you are alive,“ She smiles but still crying even when she doesn’t want too.

He smiles and again close eyes still holding her hand it looks he was again unconscious.

„I can’t now let you alone I just can’t I think I will never could let you go…“ She whispers before door of the room get open.

„Ma’am?“It’s was Lehzen who looks inside. „You should let a doctor check Lord Melbourne wound and Lord Peel still waits for you too,“ She looks little disapprovingly to see them so closer.

„Thanks ,“ She says with smiles and try to stop crying and get up looks still on him and realise she maybe feel more to him the she thoughts before.  
She wipes her tears again for last time. „I will come back…“ She says and think it seriusly then she open the doors to hall again and looks to a doctor and smiles.

„For moment he was awake it’s good sign right ?“ 

„Yes madam, it’s. …“Doctor agree and then goes back to Lord Melbourne room.

Queen for moment stay in the empty hall and then she can hear voices , she can recognizer Emma Portman and Lord Peel voices closer.

„Do you realy trying to acuse me from try to kill Lord Melbourne? Think for god!Crazy women!“ 

Victoria sighs she know that Lady Portman is worry about friend too but she should be more carefull with that.

„I am not acusing you!I just saying it’s suspicious,“ 

Victoria smiles a bit. Yes well she know where Emma goes with it.He saved Lord M but second thing he says it’s that he wants to be his supplanter. When she entry the room where they all waits on her she can see how Lord Peel stands before window and looks really crossed and Lady Portman sits in chair and Lehzen stands closer to her. 

„Lord Peel , ladies …“ She says and can’t hold back her smiles even when air in the room was full of anger and tension.

„Ma’am I realy hope you don’t think same what think you Lady ,“ He looks to her again.

„What exaxtly I should not think sir Robert?“ She asks and notice that Emma smiles a bit. 

He looks to her eyes for moment and then to Emma Portman too. „Lady Portman acussing me that I tried to kill Lord Melbourne,“

„And did you sir Robert?“ Queen looks to him seriusly but her lips have little provocative smiles.

„If I try to kill him?No!“He looks on her and then realise he nearly shouted to Queen. „I am sorry your majesty but I did not done that , we are not friends with Lord Melbourne but something like that no,“ 

Queen looks to his eyes for moment. „So sir I belive that you waiting for me has reason,“


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will see little more politics and our Queen just cant get thoughts on Lord M from her mind.

„Yes madam,“ He agree.“Now when you see how is heath of our prime minister you have to see that we need another one,“

„I see that you are really worried about his health,“ She says. 

„Yes ma’am.“ 

Both of her ladies watching what happen next they know young Queen very well. She smiles and look to him again.

He continue in talking when she did not say anything, “So you will do it madam, you should know that without prime minister, Whigs lost trust of house....” He looks to her seriously.

“I will not let second party to make new government only because somebody attack Lord M!” She did not want to shouts but, she feel so much emotions when she see how much he want to use that Lord M was attacked for his own purpose. 

“Ma’am....” Lord Peel looks on her. “ I just think on good o the country, you should too...” 

“Exactly that I am doing Lord Peel....” She look to him. 

“I am really looking forward when you will have to ask me for making new government ma’am,” He smiles a bit and let them alone. 

She looks behind him. She was really crossed. “Drina ....” Lehzen starts carefully , all three women in the room know that she will probably has to chose somebody for making new government If Lord Melbourne will not be alright really soon. 

“No I don’t want to hear any single world about it,” She looks to Lehzen. “ I start to thinking you was probably not so wrong Emma,” She looks to second women. 

“I am not sure If I was ma’am, I am only worry about poor William...” Emma smiles a bit.

“Yes me too....” Victoria agree and looks back to the hall like she would thinking if go back or not. She sigh a bit and looks back to them. “ We should return to the palace ....” She know that he would want to things work like normal even when he cant be with her. She again feel tears in eyes. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“She refused me like some of her friends ....” Lord Peel was crossed a bit still when he walking around room, all doors in room was close , all men know that meeting should stay private.

“My niece has affection to her Lord Melbourne ....” Lord Cumberland answer with wry smile.

“Affection that s true, I can understand she feel worry about his healthy, but ....” Lord Peel thinking to how much worry young Queen look when he see her in Dover house. 

“But ....? “ Second men who sits with them in the room asks. 

“It can be understand, because attack in the house did not happen for really long time,” Peel looks to them both. 

“We all know that other Lords are safe,” Lord Cumberland looks to him seriously. 

“Yes but still how we could know it?” Peel looks back and shakes his head, he was nervous from that. One thing was doesn’t agree with something second was start to do something like that. 

“We just know, its need only a time and my niece will has to come, Melbourne cannot be alright so quickly,” He answer with little smile. Things finally starts to look good for them. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
She know that she has to do a lot of things, who are normally send from house and wait to her sign in her rooms and she was right with it, really a lot of papers waits in there rooms to her. 

“I will send for some tea what do you think madam....?” Lehzen looks worry to her, all way to the palace was young Queen silent. 

“Thank you Lehzen ...” She agree with smile a bit and sit to her desk to look to first document to sign wait for moment before door close behind Lehzen. 

“Lady Portman....?” Victoria looks to Emma who stay with her in room. 

“Ma’am? ” She smiles a bit.

“I will need your help, I think you understand me with it right, its about lord M, I can’t let him alone more then before and I cant be like Queen in Dover house all night,” Eyes of both women meet. 

“Ma’am ....” Lady Portman see how Victoria cares about William, but she know that both of them was on really tiny ice. If somebody next notice how they looks on second one that could be very big problem. “ I am sure that Lord Melbourne will be alright,....” She want to continue when door of rooms open really violently. 

Victoria looks to person who come to the room. It was no one other then her mother s adviser sir John Conroy.

“How you could refuse to make new government , Drina ....” He looks to her and even doesn’t look to Lady Portman. 

“Thanks sir John for you concern but I know what I am doing,” Victoria looks on him. She was sick of that men, when she was younger she was sometimes scary of him, but not anymore. She is a Queen. 

“I don’t think you know it, country can not be without prime minister,” He looks really amused when he said that. 

“Country is not without prime minister,” 

“Of course but Lord Melbourne its not unfortunately in state when he could continue like prime minister my dear ,” He smiles sweetly. 

“ Thanks for telling me that, sir John without you I would not know it.” She fell more and more sick from his smile. 

“You cant do his duties,” He remembers her. 

“I am sure he will be in next few days alright, now sir John I have things to do,” She looks to his eyes. 

“You will have to chose somebody next, you cant hide before it Drina,” 

“You have permission to go sir John,” She says again. 

He for moment looks on her and then he close the door behind him from outside again. She for moment close eyes, even when she did not agree with them and she did not want to give change other party in the house just because he would not place where to return then. This fact make it even more worst. 

“ Awful men,” She says quietly. Lady Portman looks on her, she can imagine dilemma in the Queens mind. 

“Madam there would be one possibility,”

“Which one? ”She asks quickly and looks on her.

“You can name provisional prime minister, until Lord Melbourne will be not ready to come back?” She smiles even when she know it will be hard to find a men who would agree with it.

“Oh! Emma that s genial,” Victoria smiles too.

“I will send message to duke of Wellington,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that chapter we will see that palace get some new visitor, which do not make Queen happy, then in the end Queen risk to see her Lord M ...

“Its the carriage?” She and her ladies have afternoon tea after she sign all documents and had little lunch. She for moment think its Lord M until she realise he is wounded. 

“Yes madam, ....” Answer Harriet Sutherland she sit closer to window. 

Victoria goes to look and all her ladies wake up too how was normal. She watched with her tea in hand like from the carriage get out three men and her hearth nearly stop. She was against it! She was and nobody listen of course! She hold tea little tightly. From the carriage go out her uncle Leopold. 

“Looks we will have visitor,” She says without emotions. 

“Visitor ma’am?” Asks Emma Portman. 

“Yes uncle Leopold,” She says , she know her uncle very well , he was that kind of person who would be happy to find somebody who will control her , she was sure he will have same opinion like mama or sir John and would want to find her husband. She did not think to somebody she would want to marry, she did not want to think to that.

“Well we should probably go to see him,” Victoria sigh a bit and looks to her ladies, for last time she drink her tea and let mug in the little table. She like first one goes from door of her rooms and feel only frustrating more and more with next steps to the throne room. That day looks like big catastrophe, and what happen in last night looks like only dream. 

She stepped inside the room, where was her mama, in her best dresses. She of course know that uncle Leopold will come. Next to her stand sir John with his smiles on face and they welcome uncle Leopold in the palace.

“Ah here you are, we just want to send for you Drina....” 

“Of course mama, I see uncles carriage,” She force to little smiles when her uncle looks on her. He smiles a bit and kisses her on both cheeks. 

“Victoria, my dear Victoria how amazing to see you, how big change from that unsure girl to the Queen.” He smiles a bit. 

“Well I am not a child anymore uncle Leopold,” She smiles a bit.

“I see you are now young women, young women who will need husband soon,” 

“My worlds , Drina you would need somebody who will help you,” Continue her mother , like nothing happen. 

“I am sure that you think that you have your excellent adviser in Lord Melbourne right, but even that its not true now , madam,” Sir John how it looks need to say something too.

“Right sir John but when I find out who and why attacked him, some punishment did not miss that person,” She says seriously. 

“That s of course your right like monarch,” Uncle Leopold has little smile. “But anyway you should meet your cousin Albert there would not be better husband for you,” 

“Then he has to changed a lot,” She smiles a bit. “When we first meet, he did not smiles, he did not like dancing and he go sleep before ten o’clock.”

“I am sorry uncle but I have some state business to do. I am sure that mama have a lot things she would like to tell you uncle,” She says and leave the room. 

“I am sure you change mind Victoria,” She can hear her mama before her back before she leave the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“Duke of Wellington, your majesty,” Says lackey and let Duke go inside Queens room. Older men came inside. “Your majesty,” He come closer. “I am honoured to see you,”  
“Duke Wellington,” She smiles a bit and sits to chair , he does the same. “ I am really glad you come. “ 

“Its always honour, madam,” He smiles too. 

“I am sure you hear about , what happed to Lord Melbourne, “ 

“Yes madam, its so shame something like that in the house,” Duke shakes his head. 

“Yes, I would like to ask to if you will became provisional prime minister until time Lord Melbourne wakes up again. I know that his government will not have trust of the house without him,” She smiles a bit. 

“ That s big honour your Majesty, but I think that there are younger men who would do that work better and fact that s provisional could give them big opportunity to learn something more,” He smiles a bit. “One of that men its of course sir Robert Peel, “ Duke explain. 

Queen looks to him and something probably has to be possible seen to her face because Duke continue. “You can believe him madam, I know you can,”  
“Thank you Duke, for your advice.” She smiles a bit, but it was forced smile. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Dinner was according to Victoria horror. She feel so tired and she has to listen talking of sir John , mama and her Uncle. 

“Where we see Albert and Ernest?” Asks her mama. 

“Well they should arrived yesterday or tomorrow,” Leopold answer between eating. 

“We will be really glad to meet them, right Drina ....?” Her mama looks on her. 

“If we have to mama,” She shakes her head. “I don’t feel good, I think I will let you eating,” She stand up from the table. 

“Maybe we should send for the doctor ma’am?” Sir John has his sweet smile again. 

“No need sir John,” She looks to him. “ I wish all good night, I am sure I will be alright in the morning,” She looks to all people in the table. Then she really leave the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Her ladies go sleep and she should go too, but she can only think on Lord M. She was so tired, but she doesn’t want to sleep.  
“You can go Skerret, I will handle it alone, and please don’t wake me up soon then in the nine o clock,” She smiles and looks to Skerret who smiles a bit too and really let Queen alone.

Victoria has really weird idea, but she remember it quite well. Lord M and her sits and talking he once mention that here in the palace, are three secret passage who lead out and give her a key and convince her that she should not use , only in case of big need. One is closer her rooms should lead straight to the stables. That was exactly what she need to.

“I am really going crazy.... but this is really need,” She looks to the mirror , but she did not say it aloud she feel something new, something what was hard to describe, hard to even think about it. She smiles a bit and then take scarf from wardrobe and put in around her shoulders and before she leave her bedroom , she little modify blanket in the bed , that it looks like she is in. In the end she take that special key and smiles more and take key from the doors and go out of bedroom, to locked room.  
She for moment thinking , know that she has to be quickly. How he said that? She smiles when she see it in the wall, little hole for the special key, she move key inside and turn with it for moment that look nothing will happen but then door make little weird noise and get slowly open. 

“Amazing like always Lord M,” She whispers for herself when she open the door. The passage was dark of course. Victoria smiles a bit, she did not like darkness but this time its for good thing. She take one candlestick from the room and goes inside, close the doors behind herself. Light from the candlestick help and all looks that passage lead only one direction so she really go good way. Passage look same long like a way out.

She walking quickly so she get soon in the end of the hall and look for place where she should use the key again, after little looking she find it and open the door. 

“Oh I am really out,” She smiles more. She stands before stables. “Well...” She goes inside, she was little worry to go in the city by walking alone but with horse it could be safe more. 

Soon she ride to the city , and left palace behind her back and Dover house before her. She know that way. She lead her horse to the way between trees and then she can hear it some next riders on the horses. She looks back, she was worry who could see her, but worry about be see was soon change. When she can hear shoots from weapon.  
“Come on quickly,” She trying to ride quickly her horse was used to the quick ride, but that one has to be really quickly.  
She again looks back to see two men in the black with white mask in the faces and weapon in one of hands.  
Then she know what she has to do to get in the Dover house safe. She need to change a way a bit and then she do that , to surprise that attackers then she can hear surprised scream like one of them fall to the ground. 

Then she hear next shoot she and feel pain in her shoulder a bit. She bite her lips and her horse move again more quickly and because that men need to load his gun she get far from him. She soon see Dover house closer, she smiles even when her shoulder was in pain she get from the horse before she was close to the house, she was sure that soldiers will sleep before door and really they was. She grins a bit and let her horse closer to the tree on little square and come closer slowly to see that they really sleeping. Then she try open the door and they slowly open. She get inside and carefully close them.

In the room was dark she could hardly see the stairs, but she know where they are, only hope she will not meet a doctor when she make first steps up. She soon notice that hall is empty. Only see two lights one was from doors closer the Lord M room and that door was nearly closed. She carefully goes around them and then open doors of Lord M room.


End file.
